House (TV Series) Wiki
House 'is a British television series where eight or more strangers live in a house of luxury being voted off one by one until three or more 'finalists' remain to decide the winner. John De Mol, who created Big Brother, also creates this series. Series details *'Original series '(2000–2013, 15 seasons) *'Family series '(2001, 1 season) *'Celebrity series '(2002–2012, 11 seasons) *'Ultimate series '(2004–2010, 2 seasons) *'Hijack series '(2005–2012, 5 seasons) *'Teen series '(2006–2013, 3 seasons) *Total: 37 seasons 'Original series 'Family series' A special series called 'Family House' lasted for 10 weeks airing in Spring 2001 before the third regular series. Due to low ratings the series never returned and was never considered to be returning for another series. 'Celebrity series' Originally created as a charity event in 2002, the celebrity series is now a yearly spin-off of the show which is currently about to air its eleventh series. The sixth series started later due to weather conditions; as Ultimate House took place in September 2010, the ninth celebrity series took place in January rather than September. 'Ultimate series' The first All-Stars edition of House took place in September 2004 where 10 housemates from the succeeding six series' returned as voted in by the public with the winner being declared 'Champion'. The second edition, a more popular version, took place in 2010 which allowed both regular and celebrity housemates picked by producers to enter the house to battle to be the Ultimate Housemate. In 2012, it was revealed that producers are building up to an extra special series called 'King of the House', which will see 18 of the best Winners re-enter in the biggest event of the entire show. 'Hijack series' With Celebrity House downing on viewers, producers issued a special spin-off series known as 'Celebrity Hijack'. The series saw housemates from 21-25 who all had a unique talent enter the house which, every two days was hijacked by a celebrity who were able to host their own tasks, secret missions and were able to make their own rules at any time in the game. The third series proved to be more popular after the spin-off was adapted in the UK version of Big Brother in 2008. The series was axed, confirmed by producers in November 2012 after five series. 'Teen series' In 2005, viewers had demanded a chance for younger audience to participate in the show, hence why a teen series was created. The first series aired as a one-off experiment in 2006, however returned in 2008 for a full edition. A 9-week long teen series is due to air in January 2013 and will end the day before the launch of the fifteenth regular series. The series was axed as confirmed by producers in November 2012, with the third series being the last. The regular and celebrity versions will still continue. Presenters ''House: The Outside World'' In 2004, starting with the sixth regular series, a spin-off chat show known as ''House: The Outside World ''was broadcast with Jimmy Carr presenting. Jimmy Carr was joined by several co-hosts from 2005-2008 until Russell Brand took over in 2009 when Brian Dowling and Laura Whitmore began hosting the main show. From 2011 onwards Keith Lemon and Holly Willougby became hosts for the spin-off show, often joined by Davina McCall, Dermot O'Leary, Brian Dowling, and many comedians such as Michael McIntyre, Russell Brand and Jimmy Carr. Category:Browse